Forces of Destiny
by WildfireDreams
Summary: OMG I updated! Sorry the new chapter is so short but I figured you all had waited long enough and I just couldn't figure out how to make it any longer. AU Please R&R!
1. Introduction

Forces of Destiny Introduction 

            'Forces of destiny' is an alternate universe fan fiction for Ronin   Warriors.  Because this story takes place in an alternate universe the following changes have been made:

1. Kayura and Anubis are brother and sister

2. Kayura and Anubis are half elves

3. Sehkmet is younger than Anubis (this fic only)

4. Ryo has a cousin, Jana

5. None of the Warlords were ever evil

I hope you enjoy the story.


	2. Kayura and Anubis

Forces of Destiny Chapter I

* * *

    

"Brother take me with you!," the girl demanded of her elder brother. She was half efin and showed it. She had blue eyes and long, dark blue hair. She was wearing a plain white shift and around her neck hung a golden pendent that was shaped like a winged orb.     

Her brother, however, had long red hair and bright green eyes. He wore a yellow tunic and tan pants. Around his neck hung an identical pendent.     

"It would be too dangerous for you to come, Kayura," he simply said.     

"Dangerous!" she spat the word like a curse, "I can defend myself as well as you can Anubis. I know how to fight. Besides I'd rather go with you than stay here."     

"You know that you must stay with the clan until your seventeenth summer Kayura, and it's only your twelfth," Anubis explained patiently.     

"But it's going to be so dull without you," Kayura complained.     

"The Ancient One himself is directly related to us Kayura. You are a Lady of the Clan. If you, of all people, break the code, who knows what will happen. Stay here and learn the secrets that you will need someday. If you wait patiently for my return and your own journey, than I will bring you back something special," he promised.     

"Alright," agreed Kayura. With that he gave her a hug and left.     

_Kayura kept her promise to the letter, but her peaceful life ended on her fifteenth name-day. A legion of demons attacked the clan. Kayura barely managed to escape, and soon discovered that she was the only survivor.     

'I'm sorry Anubis, but there's no clan left to remain with,' she thought as she left the burnt remains of the village and began her quest to find her brother and seek her revenge.

_


	3. Dais

Chapter II

    

The young man snorted in disgust at the antics of the drunken patron that sat beside him. He couldn't help wondering if the man would drink so much if he could see how oddly he behaved when intoxicated.     

"Are you sure you don't want anything to drink with your meal?" asked the bartender quizicly.     

"No thank you," he repiled, as if _he_ wanted to ever end up like that drunken loon. He was wearing a white shirt under a tanned leather jacket and loose pants. His hair had turned white when he was fourteen and made him appear somewhat older than his twenty-one summers. His left eye was gone, the hollow covered with a black eyepatch, his remaining eye was a light blue.     

As he resumed eating a young boy entered the inn. He sat beside him and ordered a meager meal and a room for the night. His accent marked him as a stranger, and the barkeep gladly took the opportunity to overcharge him.     

"Fifteen copper for the meal and a silver for the room," he said gleefully. The boy blanched at the price for he obviosly could not pay.     

"It's seven copper for the lot, Ander and you know it," corrected the young man.     

:Quiet Cyclopes, or I'll teach you a lesson 'bout how to keep quiet!" exclaimed Ander.     

"You would do well to remember what happened to the last person who challenged me. It's seven copper and **I'll** pay," he said as he dropped seven dull copper coins on the table.     

"Sorry about that, Ander likes his coin, but he does know when to let the matter drop. I'm Dais."     

"Thank you Dais, I'm Kay," replied the youth. It was only then that Dais realized that the young boy was acctually a girl and closer to fifteen than the twelve summers he had originally thought.     

"So, what brings you to Faeyern, where men become the pitiful wretches you see all around you?" asked Dais as he pointed to the drunk beside him with his thumb.     

"Revenge," was her reply.     

"Is it worth it? Many people seek it when it's not, and many die as a result."     

"Yes. My village was slaughtered by demons."     

Her answer took Dais by surprise. His face darkened as he looked down at his hands, which were now clenched together. He sat this way for several moments as if remembering something better left forgotten.     

"I'll go with you. Against demons you'll need all the help you can get."     

"Well, if you still want to go at daybreak tomorrow, then you can come." 


	4. Ryo

chapter3 

Chapter III

    

The young theives slipped into the darkened ally and pulled off their hoods. The first was a boy about fourteen summers with long black hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a ragged brown cloak, a shirt that was once white, and a pair of tan trousers. His companion was a girl about sixteen summers. She had long blonde hair, braided to one side, and green eyes. Her outfit was similar only with a blue blouse under her cloak.     

"I hate this!" exclaimed the boy looking and the stolen coins in disgust.     

"Sorry you feel that way cousin, but its the way of the world," said the girl as she pocketed her own loot.     

"You know, I distinctly remember you hating this as much as I do, Jana."     

"Things change Ryo. We have to live, don't we?" she paused until her cousin slowly nodded affirmation, "You'll get used to it soon enough."     

"That's just it, I don't want to get used to it!" These were the last words spoken between the cousins this day. Ryo didn't realize it, but it would also be the last time he would see Jana.     

That night Jana left the old shack were the two had lived while her cousin slept unaware. She crept back to the ally where they had hidden before.     

"You were right my Lord, he is unsuitable to be your servant," she said to a shadowed figure.     

"Then so be it. I must admit that he does possess hidden strengths that might have been valuable to us. Have you lost your sentiment for the boy?" asked the figure.     

"He will die by my hand if need be," replied Jana.     

"Then you have passed the final test. Well met Jana." 


	5. Sehkmet

Chapter IV

    

They came at night, they always came at night. Every night since they took him away from his parents eight years ago. He had not wanted to go and his parents had not wanted him to go either. But they said that it made no difference to the Naga what he had wanted. He was not the only one, they had taken Hime and Aed as well. Like him, Hime wanted to return to her home. But Aed was eagerly awaiting the trial of the Naga, he wanted more than anything to be a Cobra Night, but it seemed more likely that he would be made a Priest of the Naga. Cobra Nights were rare, he had only seen three of them in his whole life, short seventeen summers that it was. He knew that there had been twenty during the Great War, the largest number that had ever existed at a single time.     

It was Sister Natsumi this time, she rarely came so tonite must be important.     

"Sehkmet, tonite is the seventeenth nameday for you, Hime, and Aed. It is the night you three will face the Naga," she said. Natsumi had long green hair and emerald eyes. She wore the white and green robes of a high priestess to the Naga. Around her neak hung a jade Oroborus pendant on a golden chain. Behind her stood Hime and Aed, both clad in white shifts. Hime had waist length, curly, brown hair and blue eyes while Aed had vibrant red hair and aquamarine eyes. Sehkmet himself had short blonde hair and gray eyes, he was also clad in a plain white shift.     

"Come, and do not speak a word until you are adressesed. You must not be rude to Mother Kiyoshi."     

The three teens were surprised to learn that they would actually meet Mother Kiyoshi, even though they knew it was she who preforms the initiation ceramony of the novices.     

Inside the Great Temple hundreds of priests and pristesses sat, their eyes all looking towards Kiyoshi who stood in the center of the dais (so Dais is named after a raised platform o0;). Behind her stood the three Cobra Knights: Isamu, Kenshin, and Hikari. Kiyoshi stood tall and regal in her white and golden robes of the High Priestess of the Naga. Her hair was blonde streaked with jade and her eyes were yellow. Isamu had green hair so dark that it apeared to be black and his eyes were silver. Unlike the priests, he wore a simple outfit, leather pants and a green shirt. Kenshin sported wild, short, light green hair and onyx eyes. He was garbed in a white shirt with a leather jerkin and leather pants. Hikari had back length emerald green hair and copper eyes. She wore a black shirt and tanned leather pants. All four wore an identical jade oroborus pendant on a golden chain.     

"Sister Natsumi, name your charges," Began Kiyohsi.     

"Hime, Aed, and Sehkmet. Eight summers have passed since they were brought here by the Finders," answered Natsumi.     

"Bring them to me so that I might see them and so that the Naga might see them," said Kiyoshi. Natsumi walked forward to the dais and the three teens followed behind her. She stopped at the edge and walked back several steps, leaving them in front of Mother Kiyoshi herself. Kiyoshi walked towards them, she paced in front of them for a moment before stoping at Hime.     

"You have great potential young lady, but not as a priestess," began Kiyoshi, "I have seen a spirit like yours once before. You will be an excellent Knight of the Cobra Order." With that said Hikari stepped forward and led Hime to the Naga's Chamber. Once the two were gone Kiyoshi began pace before the boys. Soon she stopped in front of Aed. She studied him for a moment then spoke.     

"You have much ambition, but not enough modesty. You will learn much though, as a Naga Priest." After this was said Isamu led Aed to the Naga's Chamber as Hime was led out. Sehkmet was startled, her hair was streaked with green now and her eyes were golden. Then Kiyoshi was before him. He felt her searching within his mind, it was frightning. _'Don't be afraid of me, it is Aed you should fear. I saw it in his mind. You will not speak of this, I did not _talk_ with the others.'_ Soon her _'touch'_ was gone from his mind.     

"You have great potential, perhaps the greatest of all. Your mind sings of piety, I am sure the Naga would be pleased to have you as a Cobra Night. Two Knights out of three novices, I am impressed Natsumi." As the ceromony completed Sehkmet was led by Kenshin to the Naga's Chamber. He saw Aed leaving as he entered. The taller boy's hair was no longer red but dark green save for a single red lock that hung in front of his still aquamarine eyes. Those same aquamarine eyes flashed him a look of hatred as Aed realized that Sehkmet had been chosen as a Cobra Knight.     

When he entered the chamber he felt a sudden burning sensation all over and heard a single phrase run through his mind, _'I accept thee'_. Once the burning stopped Kenshin took his arm and led him out of the chamber, to where Natsumi waited with Hime and Aed. He didn't notice how much he had changed until he saw his image in mirror that they passed on the way baack to their rooms. His hair was now light green, it would probably seem blonde again in the right lighting, and his eyes were now onyx like Kenshin's. Only his eyelids had also changed, they were now permanatly tinted lavender. The three did not realize it yet, but much more had changed. The burning they had felt was there blood becoming poison, if the Naga had not accepted them they would have died. 


	6. Cye

Chapter V

    

A young man, about fifteen summers old, sat on a woven mat in the corner of the room. He had long aburn hair and seagreen eyes. He wore a pair of blue pants sewn together from the canvas of an old sail. He loved listening to Junko teach the old legends to the children. He knew he would be in trouble if his mother, or even worse his sister Yagoi, found out he was here. He was supposed to be helping with the fish gutting, a job he rather disliked.     

"Have any of you heard the tale of Hideaki and Ai?" asked a young woman, Junko, she had short, curly, red hair and green eyes. The small group of children shook their heads to indicate that they had not. The teen grinned, this was his favorite. Looking up, Junko noticed he was there.     

"Skipping out on work again, Cye? Well, I won't tell this time, but Yagoi will have your hide if she finds out," she said then she continued with her story, "Once long ago the sea was always wild and would never allow anyone to cross her waters. But then Hideaki spoke to the naiad Aglaia and asked her if he might speak to her Mistress the Sea. Aglaia spoke to the Sea who allowed Hideaki to see her. Hideaki spoke to the Sea and he was so charmed by her beauty that he named her Ai, love. Ai in turn fell in love with the young man but she knew that it could never be, because she was the Sea Goddess. Knowing that he could never be with his love again Hideaki begged for a boon to remember her by. Ai granted his request and gave him a small blue orb that held a part of her soul. Then she bid Aglaia to return him to his own world. Aglaia was also struck by the young man's charm and eventually she grew to love him as well. After many years Hideaki found love again with Aglaia, though Ai the gentle Sea Goddess never truely left his heart. Hideaki and Aglaia married and they founded this village Alderlithe. And though Ai was saddened that she could never be with her love again she was happy for the couple. And as a gift she calmed the stormy waters of the sea and allowed the people to cross it. Greatfull for her gift Hideaki and Aglaia vowed never to forget her kindness and they cared for the orb, the Soul of the Sea, higher than any treasure. And Alderlithe still gaurds the Soul of the Sea to this day."     

Cye smiled as Junko finnished the tale, he noticed that she didn't tell where the orb was kept. The first time he had heard the story he had snuck into the the temple to see it himself. It had been there and it had seemed to be calling to him. He had been about to touch it when one of the elders had caught him, he hadn't been punnished for it but the location of the orb had never been revealed in the stories since. 


	7. Mia and Sage

Chapter VI

    

Searing white hot flames of magefire rained down on the castle of Elvon. As the fiery rain fell two cloaked figures fled the burning remains of their home.     

When they reached a safe distance from the ongoing rebellion they pulled down there hoods and rested as well as they could.     

The first was a girl of seventeen summers. She had long aburn hair and grey green eyes. Around her neak hung a crystal pendant, the only indication that she was Mia, the Crown Princess of Nayrel.     

The second was a boy of fourteen summers. He had short blonde hair and lavender eyes. Around his neak was an emerald pendant, the only indication that he was Sage, Swordprince and sworn gaurdian to his elder sister Mia.     

"Why?" was the only thing Mia could say as she looked back on the fiery rain.     

"Cassion was displeased with Father's rule," was the only explaination Sage could offer. He was just as shaken as his sister but he did not show it.     

"We cannot stay here, Cassion's men will begin to hunt for us the moment they realize we are not amoung the dead. We cannot go to Shalton either, only those loyal to him reside there. We need to get to Rashon many of the people there are still loyal," he added after a moments thought. Mia nodded and stood, tucking her pendant under her cloak as she did. Sage did the same, taking care not to wince as he stood. He realized that it was foolish to hide his wound but he knew that they did not have time to worry about it. They needed to get to Rashon as soon as possible. 


	8. Kale

Chapter VII

    

Mia blinked as her eyes adjusted to the morning light, they had arrived.     

"We should head towards the nearest inn, I don't know about you but I am dead tired," said Sage taking care not to favor his injured leg.     

"Now I know I taught you better than that," said a familliar voice from directly behind Sage. They turned to see a man about twenty five summers of age. He had short, dark blue hair and blue eyes, over his left eye was a red cross-shaped scar. He was wearing a black shirt and blue pants.     

"Never hide an injury, especially when you are protecting someone. If you don't treat it immediatly it will only get worse and you will no longer be able to protect those who depend on you," he said, "Why are you here?"     

"Kale, Cassion has brought rebellion down on Nayrel," stated Sage in a calm voice, only his eyes betrayed his anger and fear.     

"What? Why?" asked Kale in disbelief, Cassion had been one of his closest friends.     

"Nevermind that now. Come with me, we need to get that wound treated," said Kale as he led the siblings to a small house near a forge. He led them to one of the rooms and instructed Sage to sit on the small cot inside, then he went to get the bandages and a very foul smelling ointment. He handed these to Mia and then used a small knife to carefully cut the cloth away from the injury. Then he carefully cleaned the wound with water.     

"I know this stuff smells godawful, and it stings like fire, but it will kill just about any infection," said Kale as he smeared the ointment onto the wound. Sage didn't even flinch as the vile smelling ointment began to sting.     

"So, he must have attacked Elvon, or you two wouldn't be here... Please tell me, were there any other survivors?" asked Kale as he finnished wrapping the wound.     

"Magefire," was the only word Sage said, it was all he needed to say.     

"Oh God...Hoshi..." whispered Kale as he fell to his knees, his face paled causing his scar to appear a vivid blood red.     

"Kale, I'm so sorry," said Mia.     

"Don't be, I am the one who should be sorry. I was not there to protect her, I was not there to protect you, I was not there to protect my King. I will not fail in my duty again, and I swear on my honor that Cassion will pay for what he has done!" 


	9. Pieces to a Greater Puzzle

**Chapter 8**_Pieces of a Greater Puzzle_

_Part One_

Cye walked silently down the hallway that led to the enshirned soulgem in the Temple of Ai. He honestly did not know why he was seeking it again, except that it called to him... just as it did that day all thoses years ago. They had stopped him then, kept him from reaching it.

But somehow he knew that he must not be stopped this time, he had to reach it. He still did not know why.

He was there he suddenly realized, the orb was bare inches before him. Before he realized how close it was he had already touched it.

_ 'So you have reached me at last desendent of Hideaki. I feared you would not.'_

_ 'Who...'_ was all Cye had managed to think before the answer came to him.

_ 'I am Ai. And you desendent of Hideaki, you are to be my knight. There is a grave evil enveloping the world... you must join the fight against it. You must desendent of Hideaki and Aglaia. I grant you the armor of my ellement for it is the mark of my knight and you will need its power if you hope to succed in the task I have placed upon you._

_ 'Now go desendent of Hideaki, desendent of Aglaia, and protect your world from the aproaching darkness.'_

* * *

_Part Two_

"You determined to go through with this revenge? Taking on demons is no small task." Dais remarked as the pair walked down the weathered road to Faibree.

"I will not back down! They destroyed my people and I will avenge them. You however are free to leave at any time." replied Kay.

"Don't get your hopes up. I'm just making sure you know what you're getting into. You don't know what its like to fight a demon... and live." he trailed off.

"What do you mean?"

"Forget it." he said harsher than he intended. They continued the days travel in silence.

* * *

_Part Three_

"It's not safe for the two of you to remain here much longer." Kale announced as he entered the house.

"What do you mean?" asked Mia as she changed the bandage on her brother's wound. It was healing nicely.

"I've heard some rumors, if they're true then he knows you're alive and has set his sights on Rashon." answered Kale.

"...then we should leave... I don't want anyone to die because of us." said Mia.

"We have to stop him. Cassion must pay for what he has done! And to think I once called him friend!" Kale raged.

"Still we are a bit outnumbered. Only three of us to his thousands." Sage reminded him.

"Then we must find our own thousands!" Kale declared.

* * *

_Part Four_

"I have a gift for you my lord." said a young soldier garbed entirely in the black uniform of Shalton. Behind him bound and gagged was a young brunette woman about twenty three summers of age. She was garbed in what once had been an elegant blue gown. At the moment she was unconcious.

"We caught her escaping Elvon before the Mages set flame to the city."

The man he was addressing was none other than Cassion the Usurper of Nayrel. He had very short black hair and grey eyes. He was dressed entirely in black except for the golden crown of the former King of Nayrel. Yet even its splendor was darkend by the evil presence of Cassion.

He studied the captive for a moment and laughed.

"So she survived the attack on Elvon as well. Dear Hoshi your beloved husband wasn't there to protect you then, and he isn't here to save you now!"


	10. Rowen and Anubis

Chapter 9

"Almost there, my clan's village should be visible soon." announced Anubis as he made his way back to his home for the first time in three years. 

A little ways behind him was an elf who appeared to be in his fourteenth summer but was likely older due to the ageless nature of the elves. He had short blue hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a white shirt and tan pants and had a tan bandana tied around his forehead. 

"You are sure they will listen to my message?" he asked as they continued toward the where the village once stood. 

"Of course they will Rowen. You know my clan has always been allies with your people for centuries." answered Anubis. 

"Yes, your right. I must also seek an audience with High Priestess Kiyoshi of the Naga Temple as well." 

"The Naga Temple?" 

"Yes. Our people may have had our differences in the past, but we must be united against the coming storm." 

"There! I can see it now... No! What happened!" cried Anubis as he raced to the burnt remains of his village. 

"Kayura? Kayura! Kayura!" he cried as he franticly dug through the remains desperatly searching for any signs that his little sister had survived the tragedy that had occured. 

Meanwhile Rowen began exploring the area to determine just what had happened. It wasn't long before he found the answer. A large stone nearly ripped in half, gouged with claw marks. 

_'Am I too late? Has my mission failed before it even began?'_ he thought as he stared transfixed at the mutilated rock. Only one thing could have caused such damage, a demon. 

_'No. I must not give up hope. I am certain that Kiyoshi will listen to me. Those who follow the Naga may not have always been on the best of terms with my people, but we must work together now. We must..."_

"Anubis... I know what did this." Rowen said as he showed him the stone. 

"...Then we are too late..." Anubis said. 

"No! I musn't believe that, and neither should you. There can not have been many of them, from the looks of it no more than two or the damage would have been far more extensive." said Rowen determined not to give up hope. 

"But without the help of the clan..." 

"You are part of the clan. And I have faith that Kiyoshi will help us." replied Rowen. 

"Then we will go to the Naga Temple." said Anubis, _'Kayura... I will avenge you and our kin. Forgive me for not being here to protect you.'_


	11. Back to the Naga Temple

"As a Cobra Knight stealth is your greatest asset," began Isamu as he lectured the young knights on the basics of being Cobra Knights.

After about an hour into the lecture Isamu stopped abruptly and began looking around as if searching for something.

Hime almost asked what he was looking for but she was silenced before she could say a word by a stern glare from Kenshin as he and Hikari joined the group.

Suddenly Isamu vanished into the forrest, soon he returned followed by two people.

The first was obviously elven with blue hair and eyes, the second had red hair, green eyes and appeared to be half-elven.

"Why have you come here?" asked Isamu calmly as he turned to face them.

"I was sent by King Janus to deliver a message to High Priestess Kiyoshi," answered the blue haired elf.

"What is your message?" Isamu asked, Sehkmet and Hime were shocked by this but soon realized that a true messenger would never tell anyone other than the intended recipient.

"I am not at liberty to say, it is for her ears alone."

"How do I know you are who you say you are?" Isamu finally asked. At this the elf reached into a pouch and pulled out a crystal orb with the symbol of life glowing brightly from within.

"I am Rowan, son of Janus, and I bear an urgent message for High Priestess Kiyoshi," replied the azure headed elf. As if responding to his words the orb flashed brightly and an identical symbol appeared on his forhead for a brief moment before vanishing. He the placed the orb back within his pouch.

"I see. And you are?" Isamu asked looking towards the fiery headed half-elf.

"I am Anubis, son of the Ancient Clan," he answered.

"I see. Sehkmet, Hime escort the Prince and the Clansman to the entrance of the Great Temple and await my return," Once they were out of earshot he looked to Kenshin and Hime, "Shadow them and be sure that no harm comes there way."


	12. Kento

**Chapter 11**

* * *

The young man sat down resigned to his fate. It was unjust, he had done nothing wrong. It was that stranger's fault, he didn't know how but that man had stolen his face and, well he didn't want to think about what **he** had done while wearing his face... 

Only Seth believed him as he had inadvertently seen the stranger's face change, not that he had any way to prove it.

He sighed as he hung his head, allowing his midnight blue bangs to obscure his face.

After what seemed to be an eternity the door to his cell opened. He looked up and blinked in surprise, instead of his guard was a young man with short red hair and sky blue eyes. He was wearing a brown cloak over his clothing and was holding a similar cloak balled up in his right hand.

"Seth? What are you..." he began before the flame haired youth motioned for silence.

"We don't have much time," whispered Seth as he handed his friend the rolled up cloak, "Follow close behind me, this is our only chance to get you out of here alive Kento."

Kento nodded slowly as he stood and took the cloak from his friend. Once he had it on Seth silently led the way, careful to avoid any guards. Neither of the young men dared to speak again until they entered the woods.

"We need to head south to Faeyern. I know of someone there who should be able to help us if what I heard about him is true," began Seth.

"Wait, you're going with me? I couldn't ask you to risk yourself for my sake more than you already have," protested Kento.

"Surely you don't believe that I can still go back to Shale. There is no way that they would believe that I had nothing to do with your escape. Besides you are my friend, I can't let you face this on your own.

"Now listen, this man in Faeyern might be able to help us. I'm not certain there is any truth in the rumours of his ability to see through illusions, but I also heard that he has battled a demon and lived. And that he is marked by this battle by losing his left eye and all the color in his hair."


	13. A Past Revealed

A Past Revealed

_'You don't know what it is like to fight a demon and live'_ Those words had haunted Kay since they were first uttered days ago by Dais. He had hardly spoken again since that day.

She didn't want to bring up an obviously painful topic but she had to know, especially if it could bring her closer to her goal. She had to ask him tonight, tomorrow they would reach Faibree and this was not a subject she wished to bring up around potential prying ears.

That evening as they set up camp she finally broke the unnatural silence.

"Dais, when the demons attacked my clan all I was able to do was hide and watch as my people, my friends and family, were slaughtered by those despisable beings. I have to avenge them, with my last breath if that is the way it must be. Days ago you told me that I did not know what it was like to fight a demon and live, but you have it would seem.

"I hate to ask you this but..."

"You want to know about that," interrupted Dais, "Under normal circumstances I would never speak of it but as I was the one who chose to aid you in your quest I will tell you."

* * *

_Seven years earlier; Outside of a small village near Faibree_

The young man shifted his pack as he headed back to Kafe. He looked to be barely into his fourteenth summer. He had shoulder length black hair and blue eyes.

As he came closer to the village he was greeted by a young girl around ten summers in age, she had short black hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a white blouse and a pale blue skirt. In her arms she was carrying a small package.

"Brother! You're back early, how did father's swords sell?" she asked.

"They sold very well, I've even got some commissions for next year. He really is a master at forging a blade," answered the youth.

"True," she grinned as she turned to head back to the village, "Oh! Dais?"

"Yes Serra?"

"While you were in Faibree a traveling monk arrived, you should go see him while he's still in town. Oh! I'm supposed to be taking this to Lynda. Tell me all about Faibree after dinner tonight okay?" And with that she took off to complete her errand.

_'A monk? Strange... we hardly ever get travelers here... I'll have to ask father about him when I give him the money from his swords,'_ he thought as he continued to head back to town.

* * *

"Father, I'm home!" exclaimed Dais as he entered his father's workshop. 

"Dais? You're back early, excellent timing though son," greeted his father as turned to see his son. He had short black hair peppered with gray however unlike his children he had brown eyes. Around his head he wore a steel-blue headband. He was wearing a short-sleeved gray shirt and gray trousers over this he wore a blacksmith's apron.

"So how was Faibree? Did you sell everything I sent with you?" he asked as he walked over to Dais.

"Yes sir, your blades are starting to become quite popular now, I got nearly twice the money we made last year. I even got some commissions for you," answered Dais as he gave his father the money and commission notes from his trip to the city.

"Good, very good. Now then, I hate to ask you this without giving you any time to rest, but could you do your father a favor? I'd do it myself but I have some other business I must attend to," he said as he walked back towards the workshop to retrieve a magnificent sword, "I just finished it today, could you take it to Brother Varg for a blessing? He won't be in town much longer but I would hate to miss an opportunity like this."

"Varg? Oh! He must be that monk Serra mentioned. Is he staying at the inn?" asked Dais as he took the sword from his father.

"Yes he is, he's probably packing right now, but I'm sure you will have enough time to get it blessed if you head out now."

"In that case I had better get moving," said Dais as he left the workshop with the blade.

* * *

When Dais arrived at the inn it did not take him long to determine which patron was the monk both his father and sister spoke of. 

At first glance Father Varg appeared to be a tall, frail man. He had short, slate gray hair and amber eyes that were incredibly wolf-like. His clothing marked his status as a wandering monk of Govad, the wandering wind god without a temple.

"Excuse me, Father Varg..." began Dais, when Varg looked at him Dais noticed something odd about his face. He couldn't quite place what it was.

"Is there something I can do for you... I'm sorry, I thought I had already met everyone in this village," said Varg.

"I just got back from Faibree, I'm Caleb's son. He asked me to bring this to you before you left Kafe," said Dais as he unsheathed the sword. He was about to give the blade to the monk when he again noticed the inexplicable, almost unnatural look to the man's features.

Instinctively Dais pulled back his arm and now held the blade in a defensive stance, "What are you?" he demanded to know as he stared evenly at the monk's wolfish eyes. In that instant the monk let out a cruel laugh and his glamour faded, in the place of the 'monk' was a demonic being, the only feature of the monk glamour it retained were it's wolfish amber eyes. It seemed to be a disturbing cross between man, demon, and beast with it's clawed hands, leathery wings and it's feral wolfish face.

"And here I thought no mortal eyes could penetrate my illusions,"

Dais froze in shock at Varg's transformation, barely recovering in time to dodge a blow to his left shoulder.

When his first claw missed, Varg slashed at Dais with his other hand. Thinking quickly Dais met the clawed limb with his blade, grazing the demon's knuckles with a shallow cut. Crying out from anger rather than pain Varg began to attack far more aggressively than before and with such speed that Dais was barely able to guard against him.

Fighting against panic and keeping on the defensive Dais finally noticed an opening in Varg's own defense. Taking advantage of this apparent weakness he lunged forward to attack.

There was a brief shimmer in the air and time seemed to slow for Dais. Before him now was no longer the demonic creature Varg had become. Before him now was his sister, her face bearing the most terrified expression he had ever seen, and his blade was mere inches from her throat.

Panic filled Dais as he threw himself off balance to avoid striking her. Suddenly her visage of terror was replaced by a cruel grin as she lunged to strike at his heart with a clawed hand.

There was a violent flash of light, the demon shrieked as it's glamour melted. It's claw ricocheted away from his chest. Both combatants were shocked by this turn of events but Varg recovered first. Dais screamed in agony as the claw raked the left side of his face. Blocking out the pain as much as possible he managed to regain his balance and went on the defensive once more.

It did not take him long to realize that he could no longer see with his left eye. Unfortunately his opponent realized this as well and began to focus his attacks on Dais' blind side. With his defense compromised Dais changed tactics and went on the offensive, desperately hoping to hit Varg in a vital place. The demon laughed, grinning manically as most if not all of Dais' attacks cut only air.

"I must admit this has been fun, but playtime is over mortal. Are you ready to die?"

Dais ignored the beast's taunt, rather than respond with words he slashed in the direction the voice had come from. Varg let out an earsplitting shriek as the blade sliced through the tendons of his right arm. Enraged the demon leapt at him, intent on dealing a fatal blow.

Again there was a violent flash of light, this time however Dais felt over powered by a surge of energy begging to be released. He did not know where it had come from, what it was, or even if he could control it. Nor did he care; he simply asked it, begged it, to destroy the demon and released it all at once.

With the energy's release Dais collapsed exhausted. Before him the demon stood badly damaged by the surge of power but still alive. It's face contorted with hatred it moved forward shakily, as if in great pain, but determined to kill the one who had damaged him so.

Unable to resist any longer Dais waited in despair for the fatal blow to land. However it did not come. He looked up and saw his father, armed with a forging hammer, between him and the demon. Many other villagers, armed with makeshift weapons and hunting bows began to surround Varg. Normally they would not have posed a threat to the beast but in his weakened state he would be no match for them.

"I will **not** forget this!" he growled as he used his leathery wings to take to the sky. The archers fired at the airborne demon, some even managed to hit him. Unfortunately the beast managed to escape with it's life. The last thing Dais realized before he slipped into unconsciousness was that his hair was now stark white.

* * *

_Present time_

"To this day I still do not know where that energy came from, it hasn't happened again since that day. After that day though everything was different. Word spread about what had happened... People I had known my entire life, not to mention complete strangers, treated me as if I were a freak of nature or some divine hero... I couldn't take it after a while so I left."

"But what about you're family?" asked Kay as she poked the dying embers of the campfire with a nearby stick.

"Serra insisted that the power was our mother protecting me from beyond the grave, but other than that she and father were the same as always. I really didn't want to leave them behind but I just couldn't stay in any longer," answered Dais, "It's just as well I've told you this now. We will reach Faibree tomorrow, it's been seven years since I've been in this area."


	14. Visions of Flame

Visions of Flame

_ Flames... the heat of the fire was every where. The brilliant inferno consumed the building, engulfing it with it's brilliant flames. All he saw was the fire, he could not even hear the screams of the other villagers. He could hear a voice calling to him from within the flames, he did not recognize it... yet it seemed so familiar. It urged him to go forward and enter the blaze. It called to him, again and again. It was so insistent that he began to walk, unsteadily, towards the nearest pillar of flames. Halfway there he was pulled back to reality by an icy hand grabbing his wrist and pulling him away from the flames._

* * *

Ryo awoke in a cold sweat, the dream was the same. It was always the same, it had haunted him ever since the night when that dream had been a reality. He had been in a trance that night, the fires had not frightened him at all and he had only heard that other worldly voice calling to him from the heart of the inferno. To this day he was unsure of what would have happened if Jana had not pulled him away from the blaze. 

After a few minutes Ryo realized that Jana was not inside the shack. In fact on closer inspection he realized that she had never entered their makeshift home last night and was nowhere to be found. A cold feeling of dread washed over him as he realized that he was now truely alone.


	15. Shards of Fate

Shards of Fate

"I was wondering how much longer I would have to wait before I found you here Cye." The voice woke Cye from the trance he had been in since he had touched the orb. He recognized the speaker immediately as Elder Daichi.

"You knew she was calling me?" he asked as he turned to face the elder. Elder Daichi was a wizened old man garbed in the white and blue robes that marked his status as one of the high elders of the island. Around his neck he wore a silver pendant inset with a disk of mother of pearl that emitted a soft blue light.

"And that she was calling that day eight years ago when you went treasure hunting to find the orb. Of course you were far too young then for the responsibility that power would bring so we stopped you," he gave a sad smile and continued, "I still think you are too young, but if she is so insistent on calling you now a grave danger must surely be approaching."

"She spoke of an approaching darkness..." Cye said half to himself remember what the goddess had told him through the orb.

"Then it is as I feared. I had hoped to have more time to prepare you for the hardships ahead," he paused and looked thoughtful for a moment before continuing, "You should head north towards the mainland, there are others chosen by the gods like yourself. Seek them out, if I am right then this world is in grave danger," Daichi carefully removed the pendant he wore and handed it to Cye, "Take this talisman, it will shine in the presence of another like yourself. I only wish I could be of more help to you."

Cye slipped the talisman over his own neck and said, "I suppose I should leave as soon as possible."

The next few days seemed frantic as Cye prepared for his departure. His sister had arranged for her husband, Takashi, to take him with him the next time he sailed to the mainland. All too soon the day of their departure had arrived.


End file.
